


Lavagem Cerebral

by SaiyanHoriki



Series: Dark Stories [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanHoriki/pseuds/SaiyanHoriki
Summary: “Por que você está fazendo isso?” Ele repetiu a pergunta.“Por que eu gosto!” Respondeu Scrap Baby, tentando mudar o tom de voz para fazê-lo parecer o mais alegre e entusiasmado possível.
Relationships: Scrap Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Dark Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059629
Kudos: 4





	Lavagem Cerebral

Um homem gritou enquanto caiu no chão. Ele ficou deitado no chão, sangrando por alguns minutos até que sucumbiu aos ferimentos.

Scrap Baby aproximou-se do cadáver. Aquele homem era a quarta pessoa que ela tinha matado durante aquela semana. Sendo tudo parte de um ‘treinamento’ o qual havia começado naquela terça-feira. Estando ela aprendendo coisas que seu pai falava que seriam extremamente úteis para ela.

Ela primeiro olhou para a garra que estava suja de sangue e depois olhou para atrás dela. Lá estava Springtrap que estava assistindo a tudo aquilo. Scrap Baby sabia que, em pouco tempo, ele estaria comentando a respeito daquilo, criticando o tempo que demorou para a pessoa falecer. Como também estaria mencionando e falando os pontos que ela deveria ter atingido enquanto acabava com a vida daquele infeliz que teve o azar de passar pelo caminho deles durante aquela noite.

“Você fez um trabalho melhor que o anterior…” Comentava Springtrap, olhando para o corpo ensanguentado. “Contudo, ainda precisa melhorar bastante. Suas vítimas ainda demoram mais tempo do que deveriam para morrerem.”

Baby sabia que não demoraria quase nada para que o seu pai fizesse aquela mesma pergunta que andava fazendo durante aquele tempo.

“Mas uma vez.” Springtrap voltou a falar, voltando sua atenção para Scrap Baby. “Responda novamente essa pergunta: por que está fazendo isso?”

“Porque eu gosto…”

Springtrap balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. Ele via que o tom de voz da filha não estava da forma a qual ele gostaria que tivesse; ela não estava demonstrando ou sentindo o entusiasmo e alegria enquanto realizava os assassinatos.

“Elizabeth, você precisar mudar o tom de voz quando responder.” Falava Springtrap num tom que deixou Baby triste pelo fato dela estar decepcionando o pai ao invés de deixá-lo orgulhoso.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Ele repetiu a pergunta.

“Por que eu gosto!” Respondeu Scrap Baby, tentando mudar o tom de voz para fazê-lo parecer o mais alegre e entusiasmado possível.

Contudo, aquilo ainda não foi o suficiente. Logo depois, o outro começou a falar a respeito de outro assunto.

“Há alguns anos, você e os outros animatrônicos conseguiram provocar a morte de três funcionários. E um deles,” Springtrap falou a última parte num tom que demonstrava raiva “vocês o estriparam e utilizaram o cadáver como um disfarce.”

“Eu fiz tudo aquilo para que conseguíssemos sair daquele lugar.” Respondeu Baby.

“Sim. Você ajudou-os a sair daquele inferno e qual foi sua recompensa? Eles te abandonaram na primeira oportunidade.”

Scrap Baby abaixou a cabeça, não falando nada a respeito. Assim ambos ficaram em silêncio durante bons minutos até que Springtrap voltou a falar.

“Vamos procurar mais outra vítima. Quero que você já tenha avançado bem nesse treinamento antes de ir até à casa daquele miserável para acabar com a vida dele.”

Springtrap ficou se deliciando com a cena que iria ver caso seus planos fossem realizados com sucesso. Havia pouco tempo desde que conseguiu descobrir onde ficava a casa onde o seu ‘velho amigo’ havia se mudado recentemente.

Depois disso, ele precisaria descobrir a localização de Mikey para dar um fim na existência daquele infeliz. Uma atitude a qual William julgava que deveria ter tomado havia anos.

Os dois animatrônicos continuaram andando em busca de outra pessoa para que Scrap Baby continuasse treinando. O que Scrap Baby pensava que somente poderiam continuar na noite seguinte. Não iria demorar muito para que às seis horas da manhã chegasse. Sendo a partir daquele momento em que ela precisava tomar as decisões e cuidar de seu pai que estaria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa.


End file.
